Conventionally, a vehicular front light is known that uses a light source in which a plurality of semiconductor light emitting elements are lined up in the horizontal direction (see Patent Literature 1).
More specifically, the vehicular front light disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes semiconductor light emitting elements used as a light source, and a projection lens that projects light emitted from the semiconductor light emitting elements and radiates the projected light from an irradiation surface to the outside. The projection lens is formed with at least the center part of the irradiation surface as a first control portion, and at least a portion of at least an outer peripheral portion of the irradiation surface as a second control portion. Also, light emitted from a light emitting point on an optical axis that passes through a focal point of the projection lens is radiated from the first control portion as parallel light that is parallel to the optical axis, and is radiated from the second control portion to the outside with respect to a line segment that is parallel to the optical axis, and at least the first control portion of the projection lens is formed as an diffusion portion that diffuses light.
Patent Literature 1 discloses that, due to such characteristics, the blue component of the light emitted from the semiconductor light emitting elements will not easily reach the outer peripheral portion of the light distribution pattern, and thus chromatic aberration will not easily occur. In addition, light radiated from the diffusion portion diffuses and tends to mix with the blue component. As a result, the generation of the color blue in the light distribution pattern is suppressed, so a good light distribution pattern is able to be formed.